


Adopting

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You, Jade, and Beck want to adopt a pet. The question is: do you get a cat or a dog?
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West, Beck Oliver/Jade West/Reader, Beck Oliver/Reader, Jade West/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Adopting

Jade has been looking at the cats for ten minutes straight now, not keeping her eyes away from a particular black one with one single white paw. You’re pretty sure that she wants to adopt her, because every time she did something adorably cute, Jade made small noises (which she _never_ makes).

“ **(Y/N).** ”

You quirk an eyebrow when she says her name. “Hm?”

She turns her brown eyes at you while pointing at the cat she was just staring at, a serious vibe coming off of her. “I want this cat.”

You can’t help to grin at her words. “Of course you do.”

“It’s not just because she’s black.”

“Huh-huh.”

“It’s because she’s adorable.”

“Jade who wants something adorable, who knew this would happen?”

“Stop teasing me and say you’ll adopt this cat with me!”

You giggle, taking her chin between your fingers to give her a quick kiss.

“I would love too, but you’re gonna have to convince Beck.”

That’s when she notices that your shared boyfriend is not around, and she squints her eyes.

“Where is he?”

“Probably looking at the puppies.”

She doesn’t wait for another answer from you before she goes to find him. You know that a fight might break soon if you don’t follow her, so that’s what you do. And just like you said, you find Beck cuddling a black puppy who’s giving his face lots of kisses. His eyes light up when he sees you and Jade arrive, your girlfriend crossing her arms on her chest.

“I think I want to adopt him.”

“No.” Beck frowns at Jade’s answer. “We’re adopting my cat.”

“She’s not your cat yet, Jade.”

“Well, she won’t be if we adopt this dog!”

“But I want to adopt this dog.”

“We’re adopting a cat!”

“Guys!” Your voice makes them shut up (Jade reluctantly), and they both turn their attention to you. “How about we adopt both?”

Jade quirks an eyebrow. “We can do that?”

“There’s no rule against it.”

Beck looks down at the puppy ins his arms, smiling wildly. “I’m okay with that. Are you okay with that?”

The dog proceeds to lick his cheek.

“I think he’s okay with that.”

You both turn to Jade, who seems to have a hard time thinking.

“… Jade?”

“Okay, fine! We can adopt both.” She shakes her head, trying to keep an angry expression. “But only because you’re bothering me with it.”

You know that there’s another reason behind her agreement (a.k.a that she secretly wants both the dog too), but you don’t pressure her with it. After all, you all getting what you want! Why ruining it with a little teasing?

The huge smile on their faces when the three of you step out with the two pets is enough of a reward to you.


End file.
